Trying To Tame The Wild Child
by Emziiee90
Summary: Isabella Black lived in La Push till she was 5 years old and Now Nearly 12 years later she's back and is a wild child, will she and her best friend Leah Clearwater be able to be tamed. No Female Wolves. Sam/Bella Imprint Jacob/Leah Imprint.
1. Chapter 1

Trying To Tame The Wild Child

Charlie Black older brother to Billy Black

Samuel Joshua Uley ~ Isabella Marie Black

Paul Levi Lahote ~ Ladies Man

Jared Carl Cameron ~ Kim Louise Fuller

Embry Mark Call ~ Angela Jane Webber

Jacob William Black ~ Leah Olivia Clearwater

Quil Nathan Ateara ~ Claire Mae Fuller

Seth Harrison Clearwater ~ no imprint of yet

Colin Jonathan Littlesea ~ no imprint of yet

Brady Monroe Littlesea ~ no imprint of yet

Bella lives in La Push till she's 5 years old when her mother has had enough of small town life and move to Phoenix Arizona. While growing up with her mother Bella becomes a wild child and takes to the partying scene but spends 1 month with her dad every summer in La Push where she and her Best Friend Leah makes lots of trouble. Just before her 17th birthday her mother forces her back with her dad as she has had enough of Bella's partying ways.

Will moving back with her dad for the next 2 years to finish high school take Bella out of her partying ways or will she and her best friend get into more trouble.


	2. 13th September 1990

13th September 1990

Charlie Black and his good friend Harry Clearwater were pacing up and down the corridor and the local hospital in La Push both of their wives happened to be in labour at the same time with their first child.

Billy black was sitting down on the chairs in the waiting room with his wife Sarah and their 1 year old twin daughters Rachel and Rebecca waiting for the news about when his niece or nephew was going to make an entrance to the world.

Two nurses came out of two separate rooms and ushered the daddies to be in to the rooms where their wives be. In Charlie's wife's room he saw her holding a bundle wrapped up in pink so new he had a daughter.

"What shall we call her?. Charlie ask Renee

"Isabella Marie Black or Bella for short". Said Renee

"That is the perfect name for our little girl". Said Charlie while looking at his daughter who had chocolate brown curly hair, tanned skin and pink pouty lips

While in the other room where Harry's wife lay with a bundle wrapped in pink, Harry walks over to his wife Sue and takes a look at his little girl and can not help but coo at how cute his daughter is with black hair, tanned skin and pink lips.

"So what is daddy's princess going to be called." Asked Harry

"I was thinking about Leah Olivia Clearwater, what do you think?" said Sue

"That is a perfect name for my little princess, do you mind if I take her to go see Charlie, Billy and Sarah." Asked Harry

"Of course not dear." Said Sue

So Harry took his daughter to go meet his best friends as he was walking out of the room he saw the door opening to Charlie's wife Renee's room and he was also carrying a pink bundle.

They both walked to the waiting room where Billy and Sarah were sat waiting for new when then the both announced they have a little girl.

"Billy Sarah I would like to introduce you to your niece and future chief of the tribe Isabella Marie Swan." Said Charlie

And the Harry said "and I would like to introduce you to my princess Leah Olivia Clearwater."

Sarah and Billy both took a look at the girl and said "Well these girls along with Rachel and Rebecca are going to keep us on our toes when they get older."


	3. The First Year

The First Year

It is the day of Bella's and Leah's 1st birthday and their parents could not believe they were 1 already as they were setting up for the party they reflected back on the year.

_Flashback_

_Both Bella and Leah were smart as they started to hold their head up at 3 months old and at 4 months they were both sitting up. By 6 months the both could crawl which made the parents have to have eyes in the back of the head as they both got into mischief together. At 8 months they both said their first word which happened to be "Dada" and then when they hit 10 months they both started to walk which meant the both could get into more mischief together. Both Bella and Leah are inseparable and they both learned to do everything at the same time._

_End of flashback_

It was finally the day of Bella and Leah's 1st birthday and the parents had just finished setting everything up and waited for the guest to arrive which included Billy and his 6 month pregnant wife Sarah and 2 year old twins Rachel and Rebecca, Anna and 3 year old Samuel Uley, Levi and his wife Johanna with 1 year old Paul Lahote and Susan with her husband Jared with 10 month old Jared Cameron Junior.

The kids all went up to Bella and Leah to wish them a happy birthday and introduced themselves to the girls who were not really paying much attention to them as they were talking to each other about what kind of cake they were going to get.

"Hey girls my name is Sam and these guys are Paul and Jared and you know the Twins, are you excited it's your birthday?" asked Sam

"Excuse me can you not see that me and my bestest friend are talking, so rude to interrupt you know." Said Bella

"Geesh sorry for interrupting Queen Bella." Said Sam snidely

"Isabella Marie Black that is not how you welcome guest, I do not care if it is your birthday you will apologise NOW." Said Charlie

"Ok ok I am sorry everyone, Happy now daddy." Said Bella sweetly

"That's better just mind your manners baby girl." Said Charlie while kissing his little girl on the head.

As the party progressed Bella and Leah made sure to mind their manners around the others and also included them in the games so they did not get told off again. At the end of the party both Bella and Leah thanked everyone for showing up. When they were having a nap the adults chatted.

"We seriously need to have some other kids around to play with Bella and Leah as you saw today they really do not like including other people into the little chats." Said Charlie

"I am sure we can make a play day twice a week with the other kids to get them better socialised." Said Harry


End file.
